Never Forget How You Evolved
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and Evan get blast from Randy's past. Hints of things from break you down not require that you that to read this. Slash M/M Randy Orton x Evan Bourne x Triple H


**title:** Never Forget How You Evolved  
**authors:** dreamscarred  
**rating: **NC-17  
**warnings:** sex, toys, somewhat dubcon/noncom, handcuffs  
**pairing: **Randy Orton x Evan Bourne x Triple H, implied Randy Orton x Evan Bourne x Cody Rhodes  
**summary: **Randy and Evan get blast from Randy's past. Hints of things from break you down not require that you that to read this.  
**beta: **none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**disclaimer:** not mine but I can dream  
**note: **Fic was requested on my fic request thread by **805belladonna** Hope you like it. 3333

Randy rolled his neck as he walked down from the gorilla position it had been a long Raw and his body was aching for a nice soak in the hotel bathtub. He smiled and nodded at a few of the cameramen as he made his way to the locker room to collect his belongings.

He was rooming with Evan tonight and they had planned to have a video chat with Cody as they always did every night. Randy had no doubt tonight's chat would be a short one his body was begging him for sleep and he knew Cody would forgive him. Maybe he would just be able to slip away into the tub for while to soak as Evan and Cody chatted away over the computer.

Evan had already gone back to the hotel his match much earlier in the show as he was being featured on superstars this week so Randy would be driving back alone. He pushed open the locker room door to find it empty which didn't surprise him only John, Sheamus and himself had been part of the dark match so everyone else was probably back at the hotel relaxing and having drinks.

Randy pulled his gym shorts over his trunks and sat on the bench untying his boots. He smiled wiggling his toes as he freed his feet before stupidly sniffing his sweaty boot wrinkling his nose. "Fuck I need to get new boots or some better odor eaters," Randy tossed his boots into his bag followed by his knee pads. Randy grabbed his sneakers and laced them up before standing and shouldering his bag.

A cool breeze rolled over Randy's tattooed shoulders he knew he was no longer alone. He went to turn when someone grabbed him and a cloth was shoved over his mouth. Randy struggled but the chemicals on the cloth were sapping his strength and slowly dragging him into unconsciousness. He thrashed one last time before his body went limp. The last words he heard as his world went black were.

"Even after all these years you're still my whore."

**xxx  
**

Randy slowly came to and tried to move his body but he couldn't all he could feels was cold metal biting into his hands and ankles. He knew he was sitting moving a little more as his brain started waking more he realized his was bound to the chair. Lifting his head Randy open his eyes the light of the room sting them a bit seeing a blurry figure sitting right in front of him. His eyes began focusing and he made out the blonde hair figure.

"Hunter what are," the brown eyed man slapped him hard across the face and Randy growled.

"Slut you should know better," Hunter chuckled as Randy glared at him.

"Master," Randy snarled it had been years since Hunter had called on him. In fact he had told Randy he had passed all his training and was free to select his own pets which he had done.

His boys, Evan and Cody whom he took the best of care and treated them much differently than Hunter had him. Sure he was their master but only when they played at all other times he was just their lover and protector. Hunter was only a protector and a master to him there had brief moments of tenderness in the past but it was not love it was just a master doing his duty to a willing slave.

"That's better," Hunter cupped Randy's chin turning Randy's head from side to side examining him. "You get more beautiful every year. You really were the coal I turn into a diamond," Hunter smiled as Randy scowled.

"Thank you Master. How may I be of service to you tonight," Randy knew all too well how to play this game from both sides of the field. He knew the more willing he was the quicker Hunter would have his way with him and let him go to be back with his boys. Shit, he thought to himself Evan and Cody would be wondering where he was for the video chat. "Master before we begin I have a request, my pets will worry when I do not return. May I call them."

"Your pets," Hunter ran a finger down the center of Randy's chest. "You speak of your whores with such love guess I didn't train you properly," Hunter tapped his finger on the top of Randy's soft shaft teasingly his words somewhat of a lie.

Hunter was proud of what Randy had evolved into. Ruthless, cunning, with a downright evil streak when it came to business and maintaining the power and position Hunter had helped Randy obtain. Yet Randy retained his heart through it all and selected his pets carefully to share his success with and they had accepted him with all his flaws and cravings caused by his dark past with Hunter. Hunter envied this strength of Randy wish he had it all those years ago when he was a pet to a master which was now gone.

"Master you trained me flawlessly," Randy bowed his head knowing he would most likely get another slap if he held his head up much longer. "But my boys please," Hunter didn't answer him he just wrapped his large hand around Randy's cock slowly stroking it.

"Show me you want me whore and then we'll discuss your boys," Hunter swirled his finger over the head of Randy's cock as the tattooed man relaxed into the touch. Randy watched Hunter's hand go up and down as his cock twitching thickening and growing hard. It was a long time since Randy had to get hard for Hunter and now enjoying the older man's touch but it made him feel like he was betraying Evan and Cody.

Randy watch Hunter reach behind him picking up a black leather box undoubtedly in Randy's mind he knew it contain some type of cock restraint. "Does my master have a gift for me?" Randy eyed the box wanting to see what Hunter had for him. Hunter smacked Randy's erect shaft making it bounce to and fro for Randy speaking without premission.

"I didn't give you permission to speak freely," Hunter growled. "But yes my slut," Hunter opened the box revealing a triple ringed cock ring. Randy had to admit Hunter had good taste; the cock ring had a thick leather strap holding the rings together the leather branded with a snake and HHH obviously custom made for him. The metal rings were wide banded the one to be placed that the base of his cock was larger around and the other two we progressively smaller.

Hunter slowly slid the rings down Randy's cock as Randy hissed has the cold metal surround his hot flesh bound it from obtaining release. Once he was secure in the rings Randy defiantly raised his head meeting the honey brown eyes, not caring if he was punished.

"My boys I need to let them know where I am," Randy realized his whining was probably what Hunter wanted. That the older man would deny him a simple five minute call to put stress on Randy's psyche hoping it would help break down Randy's inner strength until he became a broken doll like he had become several times in the past only to wake up the next morning and vow never again. Yet again always came.

"You can call. Tell me the number," Hunter held up his cell phone. "Don't worry the call will come up unlisted," Randy told Hunter the number and the older man dialed it pressing the phone to Randy's ear. It rang twice and Randy's eyes went wide as voices started playing behind him. Evan's phone. Randy came to the realization he was in his own hotel room and not in Hunter's.

"What the fuck have you done? Where's Evan!" Randy tried to jump up out of the chair the force of the movement almost tipping the chair over instead. Randy's blood was boiling at the thought of Hunter putting his hands on his property, one of his lovers.

"Here," Hunter smirked. "Right behind you gagged, blindfolded and wearing ear plugs," Hunter caressed Randy's face. "He doesn't know I'm here or what's happen to him. We're going to play a little game," Hunter pulled back to look in Randy's raging stormy eyes. "You're going to pretend I'm your other bitch. I won't say a word I'll just touch and play with your little pet."

"Play how," Randy growled wanting to break the restraints and kill Hunter for already touching Evan.

"A little spanking with paddling, maybe a blow job and let me use one toy on him," Hunter held up the toy. It was a thick glass ribbed dildo with a handle on it he knew Evan could handle that. "Then I'll leave."

"Swear nothing else," Randy locked eyes with the deadly cerebral assassin. He knew that there would be mind games but so long as there was no other types of physical torture inflicted on Evan he would feel better.

"Nothing else unless you tell him it's me then," Hunter held up his hand and balled it in a fist. A fist Randy had felt inside him before that had torn him wide open there was no way his puppy could handle that. Randy never went in him with anything that was thick as that only double penetration with Cody that was the most Evan had ever taken. That large fist would destroy him.

"I'll play just please be careful he's more fragile than I am," Randy bowed his head in submission wish it was him that was about to endure Hunter's idea of play not Evan. Randy felt Hunter turn his chair and he realized he was now facing the hotel room bed. Raising his head he saw Evan.

Evan was strapped to the bed face down nude, arms and legs all spread out making him completely helpless. Randy thought Evan looked amazing spread like that but he should have been arranged like that by him or Cody's hands not Hunter's, not his master.

"You will tell him I'm Cody, you other bitch" Hunter moved to take the gag out of Evan's mouth. "I bet he screams lovely screams."

"He will if I command him to. Master let me talk to him through this I beg you," Randy looked away from Hunter's sinister gaze getting the feeling Hunter really wanted him face down on the bed not Evan.

"You may so long as you don't interrupt what I am doing or else," Hunter made a fist again and Randy quickly nodded. "We're starting now," Hunter took the ear plugs out and removed the ball gag.

"Who are you, where am," Evan sniffed as Hunter looked at Randy holding a finger to his lips signaling for Randy not to speak yet. Evan squirmed against the restraints. "Please say something what do you want from me?" Evan's voice was full of fear and panic. Hunter shot Randy a look and Randy knew it was time for him to act.

"Shhhh Puppy, my sexy puppy it's just me," Randy kept his voice low and sultry hoping Evan would calm down.

"Randy, why did you hire a bunch of goons to kidnap me if you wanted to tie me down all you had to do was say," Evan sniffed his heart was feeling betrayed. Randy glared at the king of kings for Evan's words of a bunch of goons kidnapping him knowing that Hunter hadn't done the dirty work of getting Evan ready someone else had, touch by others. Hunter just gave cocky grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wanted to see you full of fear, the fear of not knowing. Did you see my goons?" Randy needed to know if Evan had actually saw the men who had jumped him or if Hunter was possibly fibbing.

"No I didn't I just know it wasn't you," Evan clawed at the sheets as Hunter climbed on the bed with a paddle. "Who's near me? You voice is still far away," Evan's voice was high and clearly scared. "Randy who is here."

"Baby is here with us he set this all up as a surprise," Randy knew Evan wouldn't believe him they had talked to Cody before this morning Raw and it was very clear that he was hanging out with members of the Smackdown and NXT roster as Justin Gabriel had to wave through the web cam at them. "You've got to be a good puppy for baby ok?" Randy made the tone in his voice a bit off hoping Evan would get the hint that they both were captive and that Hunter wouldn't.

Hunter saw and heard Randy's tone but he would let it slide as Randy didn't say it was him. Hunter stoked the paddle in his hands examining Evan's body wondering where to smack first on the small back. Hunter brushed the paddle over Evan's round bottom bring a whimper from the young man.

Evan knew it wasn't Cody on the bed and knew something was wrong by Randy's voice. Randy normally would not invite anyone into their bedroom or if he did he would ask first. Evan could also tell this was someone Randy did not want in the bedroom with them. Not someone they knew and had played with before like Cody, John or Justin and that made Evan scared.

"Randy, can you get on the bed with me?" Evan whimpered.

"No, your master isn't playing with you tonight," Randy put the emphasis on your. Randy had told Cody and Evan about his past and that he wasn't ashamed of it. He was hoping Evan got the hint but also hoping Evan didn't say Hunter's name as he wasn't sure how the older man would take to knowing Randy had told his boys. "I'm going to sit tight in this chair and watch, Baby, paddle your ass till its rosy red."

Hunter. Evan's mind became racked with the mental images of the things Randy had told them the older superstar had done time him. He shook in absolute terror; it had to be Hunter on the bed with him. Evan knew Randy was helpless to save him, he knew Randy would stop this if he could but what if Evan was wrong and Randy was playing mind games. What if it was John on the bed? The man was obviously quite large so it was possible it was John, but he was sure it was not Cody. Evan bit his lip hoping if he felt in danger that his safety word would work. As if it was John on the bed, John knew his safety word.

Hunter looked at Randy mouth the request of give the order. Randy took a deep sad breath and Evan got ready he knew what was going to be said, "Spank him, hard."

Hunter smiled placing one hand on the small of Evan's back pinning the man to the mattress. Raising the leather paddle above his head he swung down but he didn't hit Evan hard, no, he caressed the paddle over the cheek gently. Both Randy and Evan were confused by the action but neither relaxed because they knew when that happen that was when the hard blows would come.

Randy could see that Hunter was getting annoyed that Evan wasn't taking the bait and relaxing. Randy closed his eyes praying when this is all over Evan would forgive him for not began able to prevent this. "Evan, Puppy, relax. I know you like spankings from me well I want you to groan and arch like that for Baby, please do it for me," Randy's voice was soft and soothing and did the trick. As the paddle caressed him again Evan relaxed the best he could knowing that paddle soon would probably not be so gentle. And it wasn't.

Hunter began spanking Evan with the paddle. It was not a playful tap, yet it was not as hard as Randy knew Hunter could hit, it was probably right about the midpoint. Evan cried out making sure he sobbed like it hurt like hell. Remembering that if he was not vocal enough he would get hurt more because that was how it always worked with Randy so this man would probably do the same.

"You sound so beautiful," Randy couldn't help but smile as it was true. Even though it was Hunter touching his pet it was very erotic and making his cock bulge painfully in the cock ring. Randy was become less worried about Evan as the paddling continued Hunter was going to cause some pain, but not like he had to Randy.

Hunter looked at Randy and saw that the grey blue eyes were mesmerized by the paddling and that little concern was showing. That look made Hunter smashed the paddle into Evan ass making the young man scream, tears forming in his eyes. The worry quickly returned to Randy face and he turned his stare to meet Hunter's honey brown eyes. The eyes warned him don't get comfortable as that could cause Hunter to lash out on Evan.

Hunter tossed the paddle aside and rubbed the burning red marks on Evan's bottom squeezing the orbs hard making Evan yelp in pain. Hunter held up the handled glass dildo for Randy to see as he lie on top of Evan. Evan could feel Hunter's shaft leaking on his back whimpering in distain of having some unknown man's pre cum on him.

"Evan open your mouth and suck," Randy commanded as Hunter placed the glass toy at Evan's lips. Evan obeyed and opened his mouth accepting the toy. Evan could tell it was a glass dildo by the smoothness of the object entering his mouth; plastic just wasn't this smooth or cool.

Evan moved his head up and down the toy giving it a good coating of saliva in his heart he was positive there would be no fingers or lube to prep him which he was fine with. Fine because of the one thing he did this morning knowing Randy had been super playful when they woke up and he had been hoping the tattooed man would have been playful again tonight.

Evan's thoughts were somewhat right seeing as Randy wanted a relaxing evening before Hunter enacted this plan of his. All Randy had wanted tonight was a hot bath and to join Evan for a web cam chat with Cody. Cody, who was probably either worried or pissed off thinking Randy and Evan were getting up to no good and forgetting their promise to chat.

Hunter began assaulting Evan's throat with the toy making the young man gag on it. Evan made a straggled noise and shook his body in motion trying to say stop.

"Now Baby you know Evan can't deep throat like I can. Let me wet the toy for you," Randy tried to hide his sadness as the toy was drove again into Evan's throat. Randy knew Evan couldn't deep throat his specialty was nice long licks and nipping at the head went it came to a blow job. When Randy wanted a mouth to fuck hard he would use Cody. But Hunter didn't know this.

Hunter didn't know that Randy master the strengths and weakness of his boys so in play he would make sure to pick the best man for the job. Randy didn't show the joy he was feeling when Hunter took the toy out of Evan's mouth and got off the bed. Randy opened his mouth and accepted the hard thrust of the toy purpose making loud wet noise as he blew it.

Evan heard Randy sucking the toy and took the moment to rest flexing his muscles around the one thing that would make that large glass dildo easier to take. Evan was hoping that the dildo would be the only thing entering him besides Randy. He really didn't like the thought of anyone but Randy or Cody inside him, which wasn't to say they had been the only people in him but that was the past.

Hunter pulled the toy out from Randy's now swollen lips returning to the bed and Evan. Hunter got on the bed kneeling between Evan's eagle spread legs. Let his trailed his finger tips down Evan's crack stopping with a large scowl crossing his face.

"Puppy did you plug?" Randy asked trying to sound angry but in actuality he was praying Evan had.

"Yes master. You were so playful this morning I thought you would want more tonight I didn't want you to waste your valuable time prepping me," Evan whimper knowing the man behind him was not happy with his find.

"That was thoughtful Puppy but you know not to plug unless I give you permission," Randy scold him with a low growl. A growl that sounded like punishment to Hunter but to Evan it wasn't. No that was Randy's playful growl, the noise let him know that Randy was grateful he plugged.

"I'm so sorry master," Evan faked a sob playing up Randy's growl.

"You'd best because it's about to be," Randy didn't get to finish as Hunter ripped the plug straight out of Evan making Evan cry out for real. Hunter flexed his arm holding the handled dildo and aligned the toy with Evan's quaking open resting the tip on it. Once again they played the waiting game driving Evan and Randy crazy. Hunter teasing the dildo around the rim not letting more than the tip go in.

Randy wanted to see this as much as he didn't. He loved when Cody would fuck Evan for him and this was very similar but at the same time it was like playing with fire and Evan could get burned and burnt badly.

"Just fuck me," Evan whine wanting all of this over, hating not really know who was the man touching him toying with him. Not know if Randy was playing an extreme mind game with him or really was restrained. His heart told him Randy was restrained yet his mind wasn't sure as Randy could be cruel at times.

"You heard him just do it," Randy yelled getting to in the game a tiny bit spit flying from him mouth. Randy's yelling confused Evan's already confused mind more making him believe Randy had planned is yet he still refused to full believe his mind or his heart. Hunter suppressed a dark laugh at the two younger men's frustration.

Hunter shoved the toy in at last getting a groan from Evan has he worked it in and out ruthlessly making Evan whimper and yelp but it wasn't the reaction he wanted. That reaction had been taken from him by Evan himself for being such a willing slut for Randy. By being ready for Randy and thus making Hunter not really care to play with Randy's puppy.

Hunter left the glass dildo in Evan and got off the bed grabbing the ear plugs and re-plugging Evan's ears. Randy was hoping Hunter was finished the game was over. "Are you finished with us Master," Randy bowed his head.

"With him, not with you," Hunter cupped Randy's chin and lifted Randy's face to face him. "Your slut is very willing for you. You were never prepped for me. Then again I would never allow or want that."

"I care about my pets so much more than you did me," Randy growled as Hunter turned his head away from Randy's gaze so he could not show how much that remark had hurt.

"I know that's why it will be so easy for me to do this. I'm going to fuck you raw, on him. You need to make him cum with no hands, without your dick in him and without him hearing you," Hunter unfastened Randy's hands keeping a firm grip on them bending Randy over to refastening them behind Randy's back but not to the chair. "Once you do that it will be over."

Randy felt Hunter free his legs and he had to fight the urge to kick his master as he was lifted to his feet. Hunter shoved Randy towards the bed, "Face down on top of him." Randy did as ordered climbing on to the bed getting on top of Evan.

Evan couldn't hear anything he had no idea what was going on until he felt a body lie on top of him. Evan inhaled deeply the aroma of cigarettes filled his nose, he knew it was Randy on top of him. He pushed up rubbing against the smooth body like a cat happy to get contact with familiar skin.

"Randy?" Evan asked. Randy knew it was futile to answer so instead he grinded his body down allowing Evan to feel the cock ring he was trapped in. Evan now knew his heart had been right all along upon feeling Randy's metal clad cock he was a prisoner too of this unknown man.

Hunter climbed back on the bed making Evan whimper. Without the sound Evan had no idea what was going to happen was he about to be double penetrated by both men, or by one of them and the dildo. Or just left there while Randy was tortured in some way.

Hunter parted Randy's legs and rammed his hard shaft in to the unprepared body pulling a scream from the Viper a scream Evan could faintly hear through the ear plugs. Evan cringed knowing the man he cared about was in pain, feeling Randy getting fucked on top of him. He was helpless to help Randy just like Randy had been helpless to help him.

Hunter's furious thrusts pushed Randy down onto Evan making the young man's body grinding into the mattress causing devious friction to his trapped cock. Yet while that was pleasurable Evan couldn't get his mind off the fact Randy could be in pain directly above him.

However Randy was not in that much pain he hurt and ached from the rough entrance but a part of him craved sex like this and had missed sex with his master. Randy was groaning, moan making every noise that he knew Hunter like to hear.

Hunter's word echoed in his mind, he need to make Evan come without touch and sound. No wait, no hand touch. Randy licked his lips and began kissing and licking at Evan's back working his hips harder to make sure Evan's cock was rubbing against the sheets. Evan took Randy's licks, kisses and nips as a sign that everything was ok and began enjoying the burn from the sheets letting himself feel pleasure knowing Randy was feeling alright.

"You're so tight whore, just like that first night," Hunter grabbed Randy's cuffed hands holding them using them as leverage as him fucked him. Randy turned his head over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Hunter seeing the older man's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy he could tell he was trying to maintain control wanting to make sure Evan came before he finished. Evan was also getting close not sure if he should cum or not as he didn't know if he was allowed. Evan licked his lips and bit on his lips remember while he could hear he could speak.

"May I cum?" Evan asked getting an immediate response for Randy grinding down his cock into Evan's ass and giving a loving suckling kiss to his neck. That did it Evan let Randy's name fly from his lips and he came staining the bed sheets with his seed. Hunter smiled amazed that Randy could get his whore to cum with such a disadvantage; Randy had won his and Evan's freedom for tonight. Almost.

Hunter pulled out and turned Randy over the hand cuffed hands driving into Evan's back. Hunter straddled Randy and Evan pressing his hand into the center of Randy's chest while his other pumped his cock with vigor. Randy tilted his head back and got ready as steams of cum pulsed from Hunter's cock streaking his neck and chest in white.

"Good job boy," Hunter rubbed his spent cock along Randy's abs smearing the cum around. "Never forget you are mine, forever. No matter if you yourself have become a master."

"Yes, Master. If I may ask why all this," Randy lie back on Evan trying not to crush him as he attempted to shift the cuff into a less pain full position for both of them. Hunter looked away and frowned Randy was never good at reading Hunter's emotions but could tell something was troubling the older man.

"My master is gone," Hunter whispered. Randy knew who one of Hunter's three masters was and knew it was more than master and servant with them. They had gone a long time without seeing each other and then in 2005 rekindle everything and that was when Hunter had started leaving Randy alone for longer and longer periods of time.

"I understand Master," and Randy truly did understand. Hunter was lonely and need him again but hadn't been sure how to get Randy again. Randy and Hunter's past relationship had been a rollercoaster but there was a connection between them that was deeper than master and slave, student and teacher. It pained Randy to know the truth of why tonight happened. "Master if you need me call. I will even share my pets for all the protection and kindness you have shown me all these years. All you need to do is ask."

"Such a loyal slut," Hunter stroked Randy's cheek and then leaned down to ruffle Evan's hair. "You're very lucky Randal I don't think your boys will ever want to leave you."

"I," Hunter put his finger to Randy's lips stopping him from speaking as he got off the bed.

"I know. Look after your pet," Hunter pulled his pants on and grabbed the keys to unlock Randy's cuffs. Randy had already gotten off Evan and was sitting on the edge of the bed when Hunter uncuffed his hands. "His are just belted you won't need a key," Hunter grabbed his shirt and walked out of the hotel room saying nothing else.

Randy stroked Evan's back forgetting his was still hard and in a cock ring has he undid Evan's restraints freeing his beloved puppy. Once Evan's hands were free he quickly removed the blind fold, ear plugs and the glass dildo.

"Randy," Evan flung himself at the tattooed man not caring that Randy was covered in another man's cum. Randy just embraced him tightly has they fell back onto the bed. Randy kissed Evan's sweat soaked hair whispering over and over to Evan that it was over and he was safe. "Randy, please tell me who was here."

"I can't puppy I can't," Randy kissed Evan's pouted lips. "It's over now he's gone it's just us. Only us."

"I was so scared that I was going to get raped by more than a toy," Evan sniffed. "Please tell me this wasn't one of your games."

"No, not my game," Randy licked a tear trailing down Evan's face. "But Puppy we may need to play with him again but next time it will not be against our wills," Randy touched his forehead to Evan looking into the chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Evan didn't understand but he saw that Randy looked guilty but the why he just didn't know so he just nodded. "We need to call Cody."

"In the morning. Let me take you for a bath to soak your bottom it's got to be sore. We can tell Cody you took a bad bump and we had to spend time at the hospital or some type of story," Randy pulled back to stand and his bound cock hit Evan's hip.

"That looks painful why haven't you removed it yet," Evan touched Randy's incased cock.

"I was too worried about you," Randy reached down and groaned as he freed his weeping erection sighing with relief as he tossed it to the bed. "I'll go start that bath," Randy got off the bed and went to the bath. Evan picked up the cock ring Randy had been wearing he had been right. Branded into the leather holding the rings together were the three letters of HHH.


End file.
